How I met your mother ending
Dr. Quack How I met Your Mother is a TV series about a group of friends from New York City and the main character Ted Mosby telling his kids about all the stories that compile to how he met their wife. The story goes through all his experiences as a bachelor in New York and his past love affairs that ultimately brought him to meet his wife in the end of the series. The series is one of my favorite tv shows and does a great job of keeping the story moving in many ways. There is great character development, awesome life lessons, and most of all the best casting I have seen recently in a tv series. The story goes through his own character development as well as the other characters that are in his group of friends. Near the end of the series, while helping his best friend prepare for a wedding, they realize that the wedding band has cancelled last minute and it was imperative that they find a wedding band, even though he was pushing for a wedding DJ. Even though it was his best friend’s wedding he does not want it to happen because he is secretly in love with his friend’s fiancé, Robin. After accepting the fact that his two friends are very happy and right for each other, he runs into his past girlfriend who refers him to a wedding band that her previous roommate is in and how her event got cancelled the same weekend as Robin and Barney’s wedding. This is how he meets his wife who is the bass player for the wedding band. The story follows how he finally meets the love of his life and eventually ends up getting married to her. In the last 7 minutes of the series the story reveals that Ted’s wife is now deceased. And his kids who are listening points out that his long story of how he met their mother was not about him meeting his mother but a story of how his actual love in life was Robin after all. The last scene is of Ted taking a surprise visit to Robin’s house and asking her out. Even though this was a heartfelt ending, it was very odd to see that this was how the writers chose to end the series. I didn’t like that they portrayed his “love of his life” in this manor because it means that he was in love with Robin as his one true love instead of his deceased wife, even when married to her. I would not have killed off Tracy, Ted’s deceased wife, but kept her alive and well. Robin living in New York with 3 dogs implies that Robin is present in New York for the most part and not off in different parts of the world as the story would have you think. Also the fact that she has dogs means that she feels lonely and would not mind having a child in my opinion. Since Barney and Robin’s marriage didn’t work out because she was always in different parts of the world, I think it would have been better to have Robin meet Barney again, who now has a child with one of his love affairs. That would fulfil her need for a child as well as being with Barney now that she is not traveling all over the world. Thus creating 3 perfect couples and the gang of friends getting back together like how it was in the beginning of the series. Category:TV shows Category:H